Sunset
by Talia Joyce
Summary: Il tramonto può essere uno dei momenti più malinconici della giornata e, per Kurt, lo è davvero.   Ben presto Blaine arriva a capirne il perché...


• _Oh, piccolo principe, ho capito a poco a poco la tua piccola vita malinconica._  
><em>Per molto tempo tu non avevi avuto per distrazione che la dolcezza dei tramonti.<em>  
><em>Ho appreso questo nuovo particolare il quarto giorno, al mattino, quando mi hai detto:<em>  
><em>"Mi piacciono tanto i tramonti. Andiamo a vedere un tramonto..."<em>  
><em>"Ma bisogna aspettare..."<em>  
><em>"Aspettare che?"<em>  
><em>"Che il sole tramonti..."<em>  
><em>Da prima hai avuto un'aria molto sorpresa, e poi hai riso di te stesso e mi hai detto:<em>  
><em>"Mi credo sempre a casa mia!..."<em>  
><em>Infatti. Quando negli Stati Uniti è mezzogiorno tutto il mondo sa che il sole tramonta sulla Francia.<em>  
><em>Basterebbe poter andare in Francia in un minuto per assistere al tramonto. Sfortunatamente la Francia è troppo lontana. Ma sul tuo piccolo pianeta ti bastava spostare la tua sedia di qualche passo. E guardavi il crepuscolo tutte le volte che volevi...•<em>

**24 Febbraio 2011**

- Saint-Exupéry?- lo interruppe dolcemente una voce ben familiare. Prima ancora di alzare gli occhi grigio-verdi dalla pagina che stava leggendo, Kurt, aveva avuto ben chiara l'identità dell'interlocutore appena giunto: in pochi a Lima avrebbero potuto pronunciare in modo così impeccabile quel cognome.  
>E, seppure avesse avuto qualche dubbio in proposito, questo sarebbe stato stroncato dal forte odore di caffè che aveva accompagnato la venuta del ragazzo.<br>- Ciao, Blaine- lo salutò con sicurezza per poi sollevare finalmente il volto dalla pagina e rivolgergli un ampio sorriso.  
>- Non ti facevo tipo da "Piccolo Principe", sai?- gli confidò l'altro indicando con il capo la ben nota copertina che non aveva faticato a riconoscere. - Senza zucchero- aggiunse passandogli una delle due tazze di caffè che, nel togliersi sciarpa e cappotto, aveva appoggiato sul tavolo. Poi prese posto di fronte a lui, iniziando a scrutarlo in attesa di una qualsiasi risposta.<br>- Stavo solo leggendo qualcosa mentre ti aspettavo...- minimizzò Kurt mettendo via il libro e chiedendo distrattamente come fossero andate le prove dei Warblers quel pomeriggio, tanto per intavolare un qualsiasi altro discorso.  
>- Questo è un sottile tentativo di spionaggio?- scherzò Blaine mentre addentava il suo muffin ai mirtilli. - Wes e David mi ucciderebbero se sapessero che parliamo di queste cose...- gli fece presente mentre, con un tovagliolino, cercava di ridurre al minimo l'irrefrenabile caduta di briciole. - Questi muffin sono un qualcosa di assurdamente buono ma hanno la stessa resistenza di una lastra di vetro sottoposta alla pressione incombente di un ippopotamo che ci balla su il tip tap- sentenziò Blaine a mo' di scusa per il disastro gastronomico che stava involontariamente creando attorno a se. A giudicare dal suo cipiglio la cosa doveva irritarlo non poco. - Comunque, sai che se leggi "Il Piccolo Principe" in diverse età o fasi della tua vita, ogni volta, trovi un significato diverso alle parole del libro?- riprese il discorso, cercando di distrarre Kurt dalla magra figura che stava consumando proprio sotto i suoi occhi. Decisamente quel muffin stava attentando alla sua immagine. L'altro, dal canto suo, sobbalzò e sembrò riemergere da chissà quali pensieri profondi. In realtà era stupidamente rimasto ad indugiare sull'immagine che poco prima Blaine, con le sue parole, aveva suscitato: l'ippopotamo intento a ballare il tip-tap sulla lastra di vetro. Pensieri di cui non andare fieri, insomma. Immediatamente, tornato alla realtà, arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli per poi cercare di ridarsi un contegno e di rispondere, possibilmente in maniera sensata, a ciò che gli era stato chiesto:<br>- Bhè, si, penso che...bhè...più che altro...che, che si tenda a rileggere e a reinterpretare tutto in base alle proprie esperienze di  
>vita...cosa che potrebbe essere fatta benissimo con qualsiasi altro libro.- aggiunse, infine, ben deciso a concludere quella conversazione demistificando l'aura di affascinato mistero che sembrava avvolgere quel libro da quando il suo autore era misteriosamente scomparso, subito dopo la pubblicazione. Inutile dire che, inseguito a ciò, "Il Piccolo Principe" aveva riscosso un vero e proprio successo mondiale. La cosa, però, non aveva nulla a che fare con il motivo per cui le pagine della sua copia fossero tanto consunte dall'usura. Altre ragioni, infatti, lo legavano indissolubilmente a quel libro. A quella copia, in particolare.<br>- Si, ma...non lo so, io anche l'ho letto due o tre volte e ti posso assicurare che, su di me, ha sempre esercitato uno strano fascino...- continuò Blaine, del tutto ignaro di quanto quel discorso stesse toccando corde che forse sarebbe stato meglio non solleticare - Tu, quante volte l'hai letto?- chiese con curiosità dopo aver definitivamente abbandonato, a metà, la sua personale impresa mangereccia ed aver iniziato a sorseggiare distrattamente il caffè dalla tazza.  
>- Un paio...- rispose Kurt poco interessato o, per lo meno, cercando di apparire tale. - Che ne dici se andiamo a fare un giro al centro commerciale? È tanto che non ci faccio un salto!- suggerì immediatamente prendendo a scorrere, senza realmente vederla, la rubrica del suo I Phone nel palese tentativo di non incrociare gli occhi del suo interlocutore per non essere costretto a sostenerne lo sguardo.<br>- Ho detto qualcosa che non va?- chiese Blaine sollevando sospettoso un sopracciglio.  
>- No, certo che no!- lo rassicurò Kurt - Solo che... non mi va di stare al chiuso in una giornata come questa- esclamò indicando con la mano destra la finestra per poi rendersi conto, solo in quel momento, di come al di fuori del locale stesse a dir poco diluviando.<br>- Dunque tu, "in una giornata come questa", non volendo giustamente stare al chiuso vorresti andare al centro commerciale che, tutto sommato, è...come dire...un posto chiuso?- chiese Blaine leggermente confuso mentre il suo sopracciglio stava lentamente raggiungendo un grado di inarcamento che, Kurt, non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile.  
>- Solo...possiamo cambiare argomento?- domandò timidamente abbassando lo sguardo. Ormai negare e dissimulare erano tattiche da escludere, non gli rimaneva altro da fare che aggrapparsi alla nuda verità.<br>- Ok- acconsentì Blaine leggermente perplesso per poi sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre e riassumere la sua solita e rassicurante espressione pacata. - Oggi Wes ha steccato, volevamo ucciderlo! Stiamo provando di nuovo Teenege Dream, vogliamo portarla ad un'altro livello, ci stiamo sfinendo con le prove e Wes oggi ci ha fatto letteralmente impazzire... Dave, ad un certo punto, ha proposto di dargli un retino per provare a vedere se almeno in questo modo sarebbe riuscito a prendere qualche nota... Kim ce lo sta rovinando, povero Wes...non mangia, non dorme e la cosa più eclatante...-  
>Improvvisamente un senso d'immensa gratitudine scaldò Kurt dall'interno e, sorridere di rimando alla fonte di quell'alluvione di parole, gli venne naturale. Magari un giorno glielo avrebbe raccontato, ma non quel giorno. Quel giorno si sarebbe limitato ad ascoltare i pettegolezzi della Dalton e, perché no, a rispondere con altrettanti, succosi gossip provenienti dal McKinely<p>

**5 Marzo 2000**

- Voglio vedere anche io un tramonto!- gli aveva detto suo figlio sbadigliando, poco prima di addormentarsi. Poi aveva chiuso il libricino che stavano leggendo insieme, quello che pochi giorni prima lei gli aveva regalato per il suo settimo compleanno, e l'aveva guardata con quei suoi grandi occhi, assonnati e speranzosi al tempo stesso.  
>- Domani!- aveva promesso lei sorridendo e accarezzandogli amorevolmente la testolina castana, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.<br>Diede una rapida occhiata al suo orologio da polso e si rese conto che erano le sei del mattino: avrebbe dovuto darsi una mossa se voleva finire il lavoro da Jenny per un orario decente. Per un attimo fu tentata dall'idea di svegliare Kurt e portarlo con se ma, oltre al fatto che il piccolo sembrava immerso in un sonno troppo beato per essere crudelmente sciupato da un risveglio precoce, si rese conto che forse un bambino di sette anni, tra scatoloni ed imballaggi, sarebbe stato più d'impiccio che d'aiuto. E Jenny, mai come in quel momento, di aiuto ne aveva un grande e disperato bisogno: si era sposata da poco più di un mese e buona parte del trasloco non era ancora stata definitivamente effettuata. La sua amica, insomma, non sarebbe mai cambiata, decisamente, l'organizzazione non avrebbe mai fatto parte della sua vita ma, a Kiki, poco importava."Per Jenny questo ed altro", quella frase era il suo mantra personale più o meno dalla quarta elementare e, da come erano sempre andate le cose, Jenny doveva seguire una filosofia di vita piuttosto simile.  
>- Di nuovo da Jenny?- le chiese Burt con aria assonnata affacciandosi nella stanzetta blu del figlio, attratto dalla porta stranamente semiaperta.<br>Kiki si limitò ad annuire per poi voltarsi appena e portare il dito indice della mano destra sulle proprie labbra, in un muto ma eloquente invito al silenzio. Continuando a rimanere inginocchiata sul pavimento, si sporse verso Kurt e depositò un lieve bacio sulla sua fronte, subito dopo, con accortezza si sollevò per raggiungere il marito fuori dalla stanza. - Buongiorno!- gli sussurrò allegra, dopo essersi richiusa la porta alle spalle. Poi, semplicemente, si sollevò sulle punte e lo baciò affettuosamente intrecciando le dita di una mano con le sue. L'estrema dolcezza di quel gesto contrastò parecchio con il modo in cui, nell'istante immediatamente successivo, prese a trascinarlo di peso in cucina. Ben lontani dal raggio d'area in cui produrre il benché minimo suono avrebbe potuto turbare il placido sonno di Kurt, Kiki, iniziò ad inondarlo di suggerimenti su come trascorrere quell'ennesima giornata padre-figlio -...dato che è domenica potresti portarlo a trovare tua madre, è tanto che Kurt non vede "Nanni"...oppure potreste cercare di vedere cos'è successo alla luce giù in cantina, non si accende più e, giuro, non ho fatto nulla...a parte, forse, cercare di togliere una ragnatela che si trovava lì vicino con la tua vecchia mazza da hockey...- concluse distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi increduli di suo marito e sprofondando, per qualche minuto, in un silenzio pensoso. O almeno, le labbra sporte verso destra, il naso arricciato e le sopracciglia aggrottate, lasciavano intendere che fosse tale.  
>-Oppure, potresti portarlo al parco: lui adora l'altalena. Ricordati di dargli la prima spinta. Poi fa tutto da solo, ma tu dagli la prima spinta, lui non te la chiederà, tu però dagliela...-<br>- Gliela darò...- la rassicurò Burt chiedendosi come diavolo avesse fatto a passare dall'accogliente calore del piumone al freddo legno della sedia da cucina.  
>- Comunque sia, cercate di farvi trovare in casa per le cinque: ho promesso a Kurt che stasera l'avrei portato a vedere il tramonto...-<br>- Il tramonto?- la interruppe lui totalmente spaesato. Subito dopo si disse che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di porsi certe domande: era tipico di Kirsten dire e, soprattutto, fare cose senza apparente nesso logico. Come, ad esempio, svegliarsi alle sei di domenica mattina per andare a svuotare scatoloni. Per carità, Jenny era un brava persona nonché un ottima amica per Kiki e, con il tempo, le si era persino affezionato. Tuttavia le sei di domenica mattina, in casa Hummel, restavano pur sempre le sacrosante sei di domenica mattina.  
>- Si, gliel'ho promesso!- rispose Kiki con ovvietà, come se quella sua affermazione bastasse a chiudere la questione.<br>Mentalmente, Burt, si disse che avrebbe dovuto seriamente smetterla di porsi certe domande, specialmente alle sei di domenica mattina. Fu questo, e non altro, a far si che la conversazione riguardo il tramonto potesse ritenersi chiusa.  
>- Sai, è orribile svegliarsi e trovare il letto vuoto...- gli confidò lui tamburellando con le dita sul duro legno. Ammettere certe cose, per uno come lui, non era facile. Kiki lo sapeva bene e non poté impedirsi di sorridere compiaciuta.<br>- Non succederà mai più, promesso- disse lei mordendosi il labbro inferiore e prendendo ad avvicinarsi - Oggi è l'ultimo giorno, dopodiché non voglio più vedere uno scatolone fino a che Kurt non andrà al college...- scherzò lei poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e scoppiando a ridere insieme a lui.  
>- Bhè, se la metti così...- rispose lui afferrandola per un braccio, in modo tale da portarla a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia. - Lo sai che hai, davvero, <em>davvero<em> un buon odore...- le confidò tutto intento a strusciare dolcemente il naso sulla delicata pelle del collo.  
>- Bhè, allora, posso dire che lo Chanel n.5 che tu e Kurt mi avete regalato per il compleanno è stato, davvero, <em>davvero<em> un buon acquisto...- lo stuzzicò lei passandogli una mano tra i folti capelli castani.  
>- Uhm, quel ragazzo ha davvero gusto!- esclamò lui sinceramente colpito. Certo, un bimbetto di appena sette anni sapeva meglio di lui cosa regalare alla donna con cui stava da quando lui di anni ne aveva diciannove ma, ehi, quel bimbetto era il <em>suo<em> bimbetto. Poteva concederglielo, specie se continuava a suggerirgli acquisti azzeccati.  
>Di slancio, Kiki, lo strinse a se con un'intensità che neanche lei seppe ben spiegare - Ti amo- mormorò con il viso sprofondato nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla della persona a cui quella dichiarazione era rivolta.<br>- Anch'io- rispose Burt accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena con il palmo della mano.  
>- Devo scappare...- gli sussurrò lei malvolentieri nell'orecchio: abbracciata a lui in quel modo, improvvisamente, la voglia di uscire e rendersi utile le era del tutto passata.<br>- Lo so...- le disse lui semplicemente, per poi lasciarla andare a malincuore. Tornarsene a letto senza di lei non lo allettava più di tanto, probabilmente, si sarebbe buttato sul divano a fare zapping finché lo scalpitio dei piedini di Kurt non lo avesse avvisato che la pace era finita.  
>- Nella dispensa ci sono i cookies che ho fatto ieri con Kurt: al massimo tre a testa, mi raccomando...- gli ricordò lei, tirando fuori i lunghi capelli castano-ramati dalla sciarpa verde che aveva appena finito di passarsi attorno al collo.<br>- Ricevuto- disse lui annuendo mentre la fissava rapito. Inutile, nonostante fossero ormai sposati da tempo proprio non riusciva ad impedirsi di rimanere imbambolato a fissarla. Molto probabilmente, si sarebbe portato dietro quell'imbarazzante abitudine per sempre.  
>- Non vorrai andare in giro in bici, spero...- s'informò lui prima che lei aprisse la porta di servizio, vicino alla dispensa, per uscire.<br>- Certo, perché no? È una giornata così bella! - gli fece notare lei indicando il primo sole di marzo che splendeva, timido, al di là dei vetri colorati delle finestre.  
>Dopo aver gettato un'occhiata di sbieco all'orologio circolare appeso sulla parete di fronte a lui, Burt, si disse che le sei e mezza di domenica mattina erano ancora decisamente troppo presto per discutere.<br>- Kiki...-  
>- Che c'è?- fece lei distrattamente, controllando che in borsa non mancasse nulla.<br>- Le scarpe...- le ricordò lanciando un occhiata eloquente ai suoi piedi scalzi.  
>- Oh...- fece lei con un sorrisino infilandosele pazientemente.<br>- Fa attenzione - si raccomandò lui sporgendosi per un ultimo, veloce, bacio.  
>- Ricevuto- rispose lei scimmiottandolo per poi sistemarsi la spallina della tracolla, in cuoio marrone, che aveva ricevuto dai due per Natale.<br>- E divertiti...-  
>- Senz'altro- assicurò sollevandosi appena per eliminare la distanza che separava le loro bocche.<br>- Ti aspettiamo qui!- le assicurò rimanendo a guardare la porticina verde richiudersi su se stessa. Non appena sentì la serratura scattare, Burt si spinse nel salotto adiacente, afferrò il telecomando, e si buttò sul divano color glicine. Del tutto ignaro di aver appena poggiato il sedere su quello che, da lì a sei mesi buoni, sarebbe stato il suo letto, digitò il numero del canale sportivo e prese ad osservare pigramente i replay della partita di football della sera prima.

**6 Marzo 2011**

- Blaine Anderson, dove diavolo mi stai portando?- chiese spazientito per la quindicesima volta nell'arco di un minuto. Blaine si complimentò mentalmente per la rapidità linguistica posseduta dal suo ragazzo e pregò, nel suo intimo, che non fosse solo ed esclusivamente verbale. Poi ringraziò il cielo che il suddetto ragazzo fosse bendato: in tal modo non gli era stato possibile scorgere né il luccichio malizioso che aveva attraversato i suoi occhi scuri né,tantomeno, il rossore facciale che ne era conseguito.  
>- Blaine!- lo rimproverò lui stringendo ambedue le mani che lo guidavano in quanto aveva seriamente rischiato di inciampare in un gradino che, data la momentanea cecità, non aveva potuto vedere.<br>- Scusa...- gli disse Blaine stringendo i denti, sinceramente rammaricato - Gradino!- gli suggerì avvertendolo dell'ostacolo successivo e, continuò così, per gli ulteriori quattro gradini finché Kurt non intervenne facendogli notare che avrebbe fatto prima a dirgli "scala" a partire dal primo gradino.  
>- Sei troppo puntiglioso...- si difese Blaine - è domenica pomeriggio, la primavera è alle porte e tu, davvero, dovresti rilassarti!-<br>- Come faccio a rilassarmi quando tu mi assali alle spalle, mi bendi facendomi seriamente temere che tu ti sia dato al bondage, che Barbra mi perdoni, mi trascini in macchina e, dopo un tempo interminabile...-  
>- Mezz'ora...- lo corresse Blaine continuando a sostenerlo durante la salita, stando ben attento a non farlo inciampare nuovamente.<br>- D'accordo, mezz'ora...- gli concesse lui sbuffando e facendo scorrere le sue mani dalle palme di Blaine fino ai suoi avambracci, in modo tale da assicurare ad entrambi una maggior presa -...comunque sia, durante il tragitto mi fai ascoltare musica alquanto discutibile, che Barbra ti perdoni,...-  
>- Katy Perry non è "musica discutibile"- ribatté Blaine tirandolo leggermente verso di se in modo tale che, a lui, sembrasse di star perdendo l'equilibrio.<br>- Al quindicesimo ascolto di "Teenage dream" lo diventa- gli comunicò lui, serio, aggrappandosi con le dita alla stoffa delle maniche della sua maglietta. - Blaine!- lo rimproverò mordendosi le labbra: cecità e poco equilibrio, chissà, forse Katy Perry era stato un tentativo mal riuscito di assordarlo. Se Blaine, subito dopo le Nazionali, non gli avesse testualmente detto "Ti amo", Kurt, avrebbe seriamente pensato che quello fosse tutto un piano degli Warblers per minare all'incolumità di uno dei membri del Glee Club avversario. Dati gli ultimi risvolti, però, era evidente che tutto quello doveva far parte di una qualche inquietante sorpresa romantica. A quel pensiero quasi gli venne da addolcirsi e da perdonarlo per quello che stava facendo alle sue innocenti scarpe.  
>- Per la cronaca, tranquillo, mi piaci anche senza Make up...-<br>Quasi. Infondo stava indossando dei mocassini Prada e, da quel che riusciva a percepire, il pavimento gli sembrava tutt'altro che adatto alle sue calzature.  
>- Buono a sapersi...- rispose Blaine distrattamente, come se fosse impegnato a fare, a guardare o a pensare a tutt'altro, mentre, avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi unicamente sul povero bendato che stava guidando.<br>- Blaine, siamo arrivati?- gli chiese Kurt speranzoso sentendo il sinistro cigolio di qualcosa che veniva aperto davanti a lui. - Posso farti una domanda?- chiese poi, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra e cercando di ignorare il tonfo metallico che seguì le sue parole. Blaine si era lasciato scappare la porta ma, lui, non poteva saperlo.  
>- Dimmi- gli concesse Blaine accomodante, nel mentre continuava a tirarlo verso di se.<br>- C'era davvero bisogno che ieri sera facessimo quella maratona di film splatter con Finn?- domandò percependo chiaramente una fresca brezza carezzargli il viso e rassicurarlo del fatto che, almeno, si trovavano all'aperto e non in un labirintico sotterraneo infestato e privo d'uscita. A dire il vero, avrebbe dovuto già intuirlo dal fatto che avevano salito le scale, invece di scenderle, ma il potere della suggestione era stato davvero troppo forte per resistervi.  
>- Paura?- gli sussurrò Blaine da dietro, esattamente nell'orecchio sinistro. Le sue mani risalirono piacevolmente per tutto il corpo, a partire dagli avambracci, fin sulle spalle. Passando per il collo si tuffarono nei capelli castano chiaro, indugiandovi un pò, per poi prendere ad armeggiare con il nodo della benda scura che gli aveva imposto.<br>- Ti piacerebbe...- rispose a tono Kurt con un sorrisetto. Le braccia erano incrociate sul petto, palesemente in attesa che la vista gli fosse restituita.  
>- Credo che avremmo dovuto fare a meno anche della maratona Harry Potter...- soggiunse Blaine continuando ad armeggiare con il nodo.<br>- Tranquillo, è l'unica citazione che farò, sono praticamente caduto addormentato dopo questo emozionante scambio di battute...- gli confessò Kurt in tutta serenità. Blaine poteva anche essere un fan sfegatato del maghetto ma lui, personalmente, faceva, ed avrebbe strenuamente continuato a fare, il tifo per Lord Voldemort.  
>- Pagina 394...- la buttò lì Blaine<br>- Nel senso che non riesci a sciogliere il nodo e stai tentando di distrarmi?- chiese Kurt sollevando un sopracciglio ed iniziando impazientemente a tamburellare con un piede sul duro pavimento sottostante.  
>- Andiamo, è famosissima come citazione! Su facebook ci sono caterve di link correlati!- insistette Blaine cercando di darsi una mossa, oltretutto, non aveva molto tempo e non voleva di certo rischiare che la sua sorpresa venisse rovinata da una sciocchezza.<br>- Si, stai cercando di distrarmi...Tutto sommato, quella di Harry Potter, è stata una maratona abbastanza inutile. Se non fosse stato così avresti sciolto già da un pezzo questo benedetto nodo...-  
>- Ehi, era Harry Potter non Henry Hudini...- ribatté Blaine sulla difensiva per poi tirare un sospiro di sollievo notando che, nonostante ci avesse quasi rimesso un dito, il nodo era stato sciolto definitivamente.<br>- Tadan!- esultò teatralmente liberando finalmente l'altro dalla benda. Kurt, inaspettatamente colpito dalla luce, sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, confuso, prima di rendersi conto, terrorizzato, di dove fosse. O meglio, di ciò a cui stava per assistere.  
>- Tramonto a Westerville- annunciò Blaine entusiasta spalancando le braccia come se si aspettasse che, da un momento all'altro, Kurt gli saltasse gioiosamente al collo. Poi, inaspettatamente, il suo sorriso si congelò dinanzi all'evidente stato di disagio del suddetto.<br>- Io non guardo il tramonto- si limitò a dire chiudendo di scatto gli occhi, proprio come un bambino perfettamente conscio di stare per assistere ad una scena particolarmente cruenta di Bambi. Il sole era ancora leggermente alto quindi, tecnicamente, il temuto tramonto non aveva ancora avuto luogo. Blaine tirò il secondo sospiro di sollievo nel giro di pochi secondi constatando che, qualsiasi cosa orribile legata al tramonto, poteva essere ancora impedita. Così, speranzoso, provò a spiegarlo a Kurt cercando, allo stesso tempo, di far luce su quella sua tremenda avversione.  
>- Vampiro al contrario?- chiese tentando di alleggerire la tensione - Ti prego, dimmi che non sbrilluccichi, eccetto quando fai eccessivo uso di brillantina...- continuò avvicinandosi con cautela.<br>- No, sia al vampirismo che allo sbrilluccicare e, per la cronaca, non è brillantina ma gel, semplice gel. Davvero. Nient'altro.- ci tenne a precisare stizzito mentre se ne stava lì, con gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione neutra. Il tono con cui aveva risposto al suo approccio, però, spinse Blaine ad agire afferrando il ragazzo per le spalle così da farlo ruotare di 180 gradi, in modo tale che desse perfettamente le spalle al tanto temuto evento naturale. Poi, si sporse sulle punte e poggiò la fronte a quella dell'altro, portando le mani ai lati dei loro visi, esattamente all'altezza degli occhi.  
>- Non è completamente buio ma, ti assicuro, qui dentro non c'è nient'altro che i nostri nasi, non starnutire per favore...- lo rassicurò Blaine.<br>Lentamente, avendo percepito attraverso le palpebre la sensibile diminuzione di luce, Kurt aprì gli occhi e, come promesso, si ritrovò davanti nient'altro che il naso e la restante parte superiore del viso di Blaine.  
>-...solo, non guardo mai i tramonti la domenica- si spiegò Kurt sentendosi in dovere di giustificare il suo comportamento: aveva appena mandato all'aria una dei primi approcci romantici che Blaine avesse tentato, c'era da rimanerci seriamente traumatizzati.<br>Blaine, dal canto suo, più stranito che traumatizzato si stava insistentemente domandando se fosse o meno il caso di far presente a Kurt quanto la sua affermazione risultasse insensata. Il fatto che, nonostante tutto, sembrasse sincera sembrò farlo desistere dal fare commenti. Mentalmente si promise di non porsi più certe domande: molto probabilmente tutto quello, nell'assurdo e modaiolo cervello del suo ragazzo, aveva un senso.  
>Rimasero incastrati in quello strano e silenzioso abbraccio per un buon quarto d'ora, finché il cielo non si tinse di una densa tonalità blu. Poi, sempre senza fiatare, si separarono ma non del tutto. Kurt, infatti, aveva mantenuto il contatto tra i loro corpi intrecciando le dita con quelle di Blaine e, dopo averlo fissato per un po' con uno sguardo indefinibile, si limitò a mormorare un sentito "Grazie". Un ringraziamento che sottintendeva molte cose tra cui "Grazie per non esserti offeso", "Grazie per non essere scappato a gambe levate davanti a tanta pazzia" e, sopratutto, "Grazie per non aver fatto domande".<br>- Di nulla- rispose Blaine avvicinandosi per depositargli un bacio all'angolo della bocca. Sempre tenendolo per mano, si passò lentamente la destra sul collo - però...- esordì pensieroso -...Se mi mordi sul collo ti rubo il foulard di Hermes- concluse annuendo convinto all'esplicita minaccia.  
>- Non sono un vampiro!- si difese Kurt strabuzzando gli occhi.<br>- Certo, certo. Laggiù c'è una splendida vista!- gli suggerì poi indicandogli la balaustra merlata e tirandolo dolcemente verso di essa. Solo in quel momento, guardandosi intorno, Kurt realizzò di trovarsi su una torre e che sotto di loro, per quanto poco visibile a causa della scarsa luce, si estendeva lo stupendo e verdeggiante panorama di una Westerville vista dall'alto. Sopra di loro, semplicemente, il cielo stellato.  
>- Grazie- mormorò in un sussurro appena percettibile mentre, un sorriso estasiato, gli si dipingeva in faccia.<p>

•"_Per piacere, disegnami una pecora…" _  
><em>Quando un mistero e' cosi' sovraccarico, non si osa disubbidire. <em>  
><em>Per assurdo che mi sembrasse, a mille miglia da ogni abitazione umana, e in pericolo di morte, tirai fuori dalla tasca un foglietto di carta e la penna stilografica. [...]<em>  
><em>[...]Questa volta la mia pazienza era esaurita, avevo fretta di rimettere a posto il mio motore. Buttai giu' un quarto disegno. <em>  
><em>E tirai fuori questa spiegazione: <em>  
>"<em>Questa e' soltanto la sua cassetta. La pecora che volevi sta dentro".<em>  
><em>Fui molto sorpreso di vedere il viso del mio piccolo giudice illuminarsi. "Questo e' proprio quello che volevo".• <em>

**5 Marzo 2000**

- Cosa stai disegnando, ragazzo?- gli chiese suo padre scompigliandogli i capelli castani in un gesto affettuoso. Poi sbadigliò profondamente, senza curarsi che il suo viso venisse momentaneamente deformato da una smorfia poco elegante. Era stanco, molto stanco.  
>- Un biscotto- fu l'ermetica risposta di Kurt. Il tono con cui quelle due semplici parole vennero pronunciate sembrò, a Burt, inquietantemente simile al tono di ovvietà che usava sua moglie quando, lui, proprio non arrivava a capire un qualcosa che per lei era lampantemente palese. In effetti, Kurt, sembrava proprio aver ereditato dalla madre l'eccentrico modo di vedere la realtà a lui circostante: la sagoma squadrata che stava tracciando con il pennarello blu sembrava tutto meno che un biscotto.<br>- A me sembra più una...una scatola- gli fece notare Burt inclinando un po' la testa, in modo da poter vedere il disegno sotto un'altra angolazione. Poi, dando un occhiata al tavolino ricoperto di fogli e colori a spirito, si rese conto che tutti gli altri disegni tracciati in quelle estenuanti ore d'attesa erano praticamente identici: il soggetto era sempre quello, una scatola, a cambiare erano solo i colori.  
>- È un biscotto- ribadì caparbiamente Kurt lanciandogli, con gli occhioni chiari, un eloquente sguardo che sottintendeva come non dovessero esservi dubbi in proposito. Poi un sommesso squish squish informò Burt che il piccolo era tornato a concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro.<br>Man a mano che la scatola veniva colorata dovette riconoscergli che era davvero bravo: le linee erano tutte pressoché dritte ed il colore era perfettamente all'interno di esse, nemmeno una sbavatura. Nonostante i suoi sette anni, il piccolo, era riuscito a conferire al tutto persino una sorta di tridimensionalità intuitiva. Insomma, quella sarebbe stata proprio una bella scatola se non fosse stata un biscotto.  
>- Kurt, è davvero un bel disegno...- riprese lui, non sapendo bene da dove cominciare -...ma questa è una scatola- gli fece notare nuovamente sporgendosi dalla sedia e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Improvvisamente il pennarello smise di fare su e giù per il foglio bianco e si fermò su un punto. Kurt alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso suo padre, aggrottando le sopracciglia e storcendo deliziosamente la bocca in una smorfia crucciata. - Anche questa è una scatola- continuò lui, attirata la sua attenzione, sollevando un altro foglio a caso per mostrarglielo.<br>- No, quella è una macchinina- ribatté Kurt con sicurezza.  
>- E questo?- chiese Burt sollevando l'ennesimo disegno rappresentante, per lo meno ai suoi occhi, una scatola, stavolta verde.<br>- Quella è una spazzola- rispose lui annuendo con convinzione.  
>- Kurt, sono scatole...- ribadì Burt spazientito sperando di non aver alzato troppo il tono. Oltre a non voler spaventare suo figlio, non voleva attirare tutta l'attenzione di una sala d'attesa ospedaliera su di se.<br>- Appunto. Le cose sono dentro...- gli spiegò Kurt con veemenza.  
>•<em>I grandi non capiscono mai niente da soli e i bambini si stancano a spiegargli tutto ogni volta.•<em>  
>- Dentro?- chiese Burt senza riuscire a celare il fatto che quella rivelazione gli avesse confuso ancor di più le idee.<br>- Si, dentro. Altrimenti si rovinano, no?- continuò lui con una semplicità tanto sconcertante che lo lasciò a bocca aperta. - Se io lascio il biscotto fuori potrebbe rovinarsi, diventare secco, sporcarsi...dentro è al sicuro, fuori qualcuno potrebbe vederlo e mangiarselo prima di me!- continuò a parlare dopo aver allegramente ripreso a colorare, del tutto ignaro dello stupore che aveva suscitato nel suo interlocutore.  
>- Anche la macchinina, non voglio si rovini: me l'hai regalata da poco. E se perdo la spazzola, come farà la mamma a pettinarsi?- continuò lui che, a soli sei anni, aveva meticolosamente impacchettato i suoi disegni onde evitare che potesse succedere loro qualcosa. Ok, quello, decisamente esulava dalle sue capacità genitoriali, pensò Burt osservando il piccolo.<br>Malinconicamente, la consapevolezza che gestire tutta quella situazione da solo sarebbe stato alquanto difficile se non impossibile, lo colpì in pieno volto come una doccia ghiacciata.  
>- Che ore sono?- chiese tranquillamente il piccolo.<br>- Le quattro e mezza- rispose lui con un groppo in gola.  
>- È tanto che la mamma è lì dentro- constatò smettendo per un attimo di colorare in quanto aveva utilizzato la mano sinistra, con cui reggeva il pennarello, per indicare la grande porta grigia dinanzi a se. - Dovrebbe muoversi, o ci perderemo il tramonto...- aggiunse con un pizzico d'ansia nella voce, per poi tornare alla sua principale occupazione per quel giorno.<br>- Già- fu tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere dinanzi a tanta ingenuità. "Pensa positivo", si disse, sperando con tutto se stesso che quella dannata porta si aprisse una buona volta.

•_" Se tu vieni, per esempio, tutti i pomeriggi alle quattro, dalle tre io comincero' ad essere felice. Col passare dell'ora aumentera' la mia felicita'. Quando saranno le quattro, incomincero' ad agitarmi e ad inquietarmi; scopriro' il prezzo della felicita'! Ma se tu vieni non si sa quando, io non sapro' mai a che ora prepararmi il cuore... Ci vogliono i riti".• _

**11 Marzo 2011**

- Seriamente, Kurt, non dovresti sbucare così all'improvviso...- lo rimproverò Blaine risistemandosi il cravattino rosso e blu. Di certo, quel salto spaventato non era stato un bene per la compostezza della sua divisa. - Perchè non hai chiamato?-  
>- Bhè, poi non sarebbe stata più una sorpresa!- spiegò semplicemente Kurt. Al che, l'altro non poté non sorridergli lieto, dopotutto, nonostante avesse rischiato un'infarto quella era stata davvero una bella improvvisata.<br>- Qual buon vento ti porta?- s'interessò sistemandosi sottobraccio quei due o tre libri che aveva utilizzato durante l'ultima lezione di quel venerdì pomeriggio.  
>- Niente, passavo di qui...- fece Kurt vago, iniziando a passeggiare con lui nel vialetto acciottolato della Dalton.<br>- Casualmente passavi in una zona che è a più di un'ora di macchina da casa tua?- chiese allora Blaine con un sorrisetto poco convinto.  
>- Avevo voglia di vederti- la buttò li Kurt scrollando le spalle. - Non posso vedere il mio ragazzo?- chiese lui ostentando una sicurezza che, a giudicare dalla deliziosa tonalità bordeaux di cui, a tempo di record, si erano tinte le sue guance, non possedeva minimamente.<br>- Certo che puoi...- rispose Blaine cercando di comprendere cosa, ultimamente, frullasse nella testa di Kurt. Definire "strani", più del solito, i suoi comportamenti era un eufemismo bello e buono. - Sai...- provò allora ad intavolare l'argomento, avvicinandosi al ragazzo con fare confidenziale.  
>- Whoah! Spia ad ore dodici...- lo interruppe inopportunamente una voce.<br>- Tiro fuori l'aglio!- si aggiunse un'altra, leggermente meno profonda della prima.  
>- David, Wes...il vostro tempismo è qualcosa di assurdo...- mormorò stancamente Blaine, stringendo la radice del naso tra il pollice e l'indice, mentre le sue sopracciglia, al di sopra degli occhi chiusi, svettarono verso l'alto.<br>- Perché l'aglio?- domandò Kurt con il naso tappato, indicando il grande bulbo che Wes stringeva davanti a se, con il braccio teso nella sua direzione. - Puzza- aggiunse disgustato.  
>- Sta facendo effetto...- esclamò Wes entusiasmato dal fatto che la sua trovata stesse avendo una così buona riuscita.<br>- L'anno prossimo, sul palco delle Regionali, dovremmo indossare tutti delle collane d'aglio!- concordò David mantenendo un certo contegno rispetto all'amico.  
>- Idioti- mormorò Blaine imbarazzato, sforzandosi di guardare altrove nella speranza che, ignorandoli, i due sarebbero magicamente evaporati con la stessa velocità che avevano impiegato per apparire.<br>- Perchè l'aglio?- chiese nuovamente Kurt, appuntandosi mentalmente la stravaganza di Wes, in modo tale da poterla tirare in ballo ogni qual volta Blaine avesse provato a fargli notare la sua.  
>- Blaine ci ha raccontato la storia del vampiro al contrario- spiegò Wes agitando teatralmente l'aglio davanti a se.<br>- Questa storia sta prendendo una piega...- intervenne David.  
>- ...davvero, davvero, davvero ridicola?- lo interruppe Blaine esasperato. Non era ben sicuro di poter raccontare quella storia del tramonto a qualcuno e, ogni dubbio al riguardo, gli era appena stato cancellato dall'improvviso irrigidimento che aveva scorto sui tratti facciali di Kurt. Decisamente, avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere e a tenersi la cosa per se. Tuttavia, Wes e David erano i suoi migliori amici e,a lui, serviva disperatamente un parere, se non razionale, almeno esterno ed oggettivo. Per questo si era rivolto a loro.<br>-...io avrei detto "alla Twilight"- soggiunse David guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte del moro.  
>- Se non vi dispiace, noi stavamo andando in quella direzione...- cercò di congedarsi alla svelta, sospingendo Kurt alla sua destra.<br>- Che coincidenza! Anche noi!- s'intromise Wes che, infondo, aveva davvero voglia di conoscere più approfonditamente il famoso Kurt-dio-quanto-lo-amo-Hummel. Il tutto era dovuto alla pura curiosità suscitatagli dal fatto che Blaine, per mesi, li aveva sottoposti a lunghissimi e strazianti monologhi, che ben presto si erano trasformati in veri e propri soliloqui, incentrati sul suddetto ragazzo. Per non parlare di quelle malinconiche playlist che nei momenti più critici aveva messo su e che, seriamente, avrebbero potuto resuscitare i morti al solo scopo di metterli nelle condizioni di potersi nuovamente togliere la vita, stavolta con le proprie mani.  
>Ora che era finalmente lì, non poteva semplicemente ignorarlo.<br>- No che non ci stavate andando!- lo bloccò Blaine con un'occhiata significativa mentre iniziava a spingersi Kurt davanti, nella direzione prestabilita.  
>Una gomitata di David tra le costole lo fece definitivamente desistere dal suo proposito e lo convinse, finalmente, ad abbassare il bulbo d'aglio. Ci sarebbero state altre occasioni, pensò Wes scrollando le spalle ed incamminandosi con l'amico nella direzione opposta.<br>- Da quand'è che va in giro con quell'aglio?- chiese Kurt a metà tra il divertito ed il disgustato: senza dubbio Wes era una persona interessante ma, i suoi vestiti, dovevano aver sofferto parecchio.  
>- Da domenica scorsa- rispose Blaine colpevole mentre, con una mano in tasca, era tutto intento a gettare un'occhiata qua e là attorno a se.<br>Erano le cinque passate del pomeriggio e, il giardino della Dalton, era piacevolmente illuminato da una luce dorata. Il placido scenario sembrava suggerire, o meglio, urlare silenziosamente un'unica cosa: tramonto.  
>- Ti va di parlarne?- chiese Blaine cautamente, perfettamente conscio che, internamente, Kurt era ben lungi dal provare quella serenità che si stava sforzando di tener stampata in faccia.<br>- Non c'è nulla di cui parlare- mentì lui, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile.  
>- Sai, alle volte mi sembra che tu...che tu non parli nel tentativo di dimenticare quanto intensamente, in realtà, vorresti parlare e liberarti di tutto- Constatò scrutandolo attentamente e cercando di leggere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, nelle sue espressioni e nei suoi gesti. Kurt però sembrava tranquillo mentre, silenziosamente, aveva preso a guardare ovunque, tranne che nella sua direzione.<p>

•_"Che cosa fai?" chiese all'ubriacone che stava in silenzio davanti a una collezione di bottiglie vuote e a una collezione di bottiglie piene._  
><em>"Bevo" rispose, in tono lugubre, l'ubriacone. <em>  
><em>"Perche' bevi?" domando' il piccolo principe. <em>  
><em>"Per dimenticare", rispose l'ubriacone. <em>  
><em>"Per dimenticare che cosa?" s'informo' il piccolo principe che cominciava gia' a compiangerlo. <em>  
><em>"Per dimenticare che ho vergogna", confesso' l'ubriacone abbassando la testa.<em>  
><em>"Vergogna di che?" insistette il piccolo principe che desiderava soccorrerlo. <em>  
><em>"Vergogna di bere!" e l'ubriacone si chiuse in un silenzio definitivo.•<em>

**12 Marzo 2000**

_- "Addio" disse._  
><em>"Addio", disse la volpe. "Ecco il mio segreto. E' molto semplice: non si vede bene che col cuore. L'essenziale e' invisibile agli occhi". <em>  
><em>"L'essenziale e' invisibile agli occhi", ripete' il piccolo principe, per ricordarselo. <em>  
><em>"E' il tempo che tu hai perduto per la tua rosa che ha fatto la tua rosa cosi' importante". <em>  
><em>"E' il tempo che ho perduto per la mia rosa..." sussurro' il piccolo principe per ricordarselo. <em>  
><em>"Gli uomini hanno dimenticato questa verita'. Ma tu non la devi dimenticare. Tu diventi responsabile per sempre di quello che hai addomesticato. Tu sei responsabile della tua rosa..." <em>  
><em>"Io sono responsabile della mia rosa..." ripete' il piccolo principe per ricordarselo. -<em>  
>- Dov'è che hai imparato a leggere così bene?- chiese la voce di suo padre. Il tono era leggermente incrinato, gli occhi lucidi. Sembrava stesse per piangere, ma gli adulti non piangono, doveva averci visto male. Affianco a lui c'era un dottore con il camice bianco, anche lui non sembrava essere troppo felice. Ma in genere gli adulti non sprizzano allegria da tutti i pori, perciò, non ci trovò nulla di strano.<br>- Me l'ha insegnato la mamma...- rispose indicando con un cenno del capo la figura che, distesa, se ne stava apparentemente addormentata dinanzi a lui. I lunghi capelli le incorniciavano, spenti, un viso ormai ai limiti di un pallore intaccato, di tanto in tanto, da qualche macchia violacea. Le mani erano, stranamente, fredde e le labbra avevano ormai raggiunto una tonalità smorta che non gli piaceva neanche un po'. Il bip bip sommesso dei macchinari e quello strano risucchio che, suo padre gli aveva spiegato, serviva a farla respirare gli incutevano ancora un po' di paura, tuttavia, se ne stava lì. Lì, in quella stanza priva di odori, compostamente seduto su una sedia talmente alta per lui da non consentirgli nemmeno di poggiare i piedi a terra, costringendolo così a tenerli penzoloni. E lui, senza neanche accorgersene, li dondolava per tutto il tempo tenendo sulle ginocchia quel libricino che, pagina dopo pagina, stava avviandosi pian piano alla conclusione. Aveva passato in quel modo i pomeriggi dopo la scuola durante quella strana settimana, nella speranza di vedere gli occhi di sua madre riaprirsi. Fino a quel momento però, non era successo nulla.  
>- Perché la zia Jenny piange?- chiese d'un tratto scorgendo dalla soglia della porta la familiare figura della migliore amica di sua madre.<br>- Perché non vai a vedere?- lo invitò dolcemente suo padre avvicinandosi e inginocchiandosi vicino a lui.  
>- Si- annuì lui ubbidiente richiudendo il libro e facendo per scivolare giù dalla sedia.<br>- Che ne dici se prima dai un bacio alla mamma?- gli chiese suo padre prendendolo in braccio con mani leggermente tremanti.  
>- Papà stai piangendo anche tu?- chiese lui, incredulo, asciugando con un ditino quell'unica fuggitiva lacrima traditrice.<br>- La mamma ti vuole bene...- si limitò a dirgli lui in tono serio.  
>- Lo so, ed anche io gliene voglio. Ne voglio anche a te. E tu ne vuoi a me, o almeno è quello che la mamma mi ripete sempre...- ribattè Kurt non capendo dove suo padre volesse andare a parare.<br>- Te ne voglio- confermò Burt - Alle volte, però, è bello dirlo e sentirselo dire...- spiegò infine.  
>- Se si vede con il cuore, l'essenziale è visibilissimo. Non serve che tu ti sforzi di farmelo vedere con gli occhi...- gli confidò Kurt sollevando un po' il piccolo libro che teneva ancora tra le mani. In quel momento Burt seppe con certezza che, di lì in poi, avrebbe senz'altro avuto problemi di gestione con quel bambino.<br>- Che ne dici di salutare la mamma e andare dalla zia Jenny? Dovrebbe esserci anche la nonna lì fuori!- gli propose persuasivamente stringendolo nuovamente a se.  
>- Ok- acconsentì sporgendosi a sfiorare la fronte fredda di sua madre. Quel bacio non sapeva di nulla, ma non ebbe il cuore di confidarlo a suo padre: lui sembrava tenerci così tanto.<br>- Ci vediamo dopo- lo salutò passandogli la mano tra i capelli ed indirizzandolo tra le braccia di Jenny.  
>- A dopo!- si limitò a rispondere prima che quest'ultima gli chiudesse la porta davanti agli occhi.<br>- Dove andiamo?- chiese lui scrutandola con occhi limpidi, fiduciosamente in attesa di una risposta.  
>- Qui...qui fuori c'è uno scivolo... ed anche qualche altalena, credo...ti va?- chiese lei porgendogli una mano mentre con l'altra cercava di asciugarsi alla bene e meglio il volto rigato di lacrime. Si sforzò di sorridere pensando che, in quel momento, era responsabile del figlio di Kiki.<br>Un pensiero praticamente identico stava passando per la mente di Burt, al di là della porta chiusa.  
>Era responsabile. E quella responsabilità, sinceramente, avrebbe preferito non averla.<br>- Clinicamente è morta- ribadì il medico attento ad utilizzare tutto il tatto che la situazione richiedeva.  
>- E non c'è nemmeno la minima possibilità che...giusto?- si ritrovò a chiedere per l'ennesima volta, tanto per esserne sicuro.<br>- Si- annuì mestamente il suo interlocutore stringendo tra le mani una cartellina.  
>- Ed è...ed è la cosa giusta?- chiese nuovamente guardando atono in direzione di sua moglie, incredibile come sembrasse semplicemente addormentata.<br>- Questo non posso dirglielo- rispose con un sospiro pregno d'impotenza. - Si prenda tutto il tempo che le serve, tolti i genitori che non hanno voluto saperne, lei è l'unico che può decidere...- aggiunse cercando di metterlo a suo agio, per quanto la cosa fosse impossibile. -...lei...- aggiunse indicando con un contenuto cenno la donna nella stanza -...lei non ha mai parlato di questa cosa, non ha mai espresso un parere riguardo l'eutanasia?- insistette il medico cercando di essere d'aiuto il più possibile e pregando di non star risultando, al contrario, troppo invadente. In quei casi non c'era una procedura standardizzata a cui affidarsi, bisognava semplicemente tirar fuori tutta l'istintualità e l'humanitas che si possedevano. Certe cose, la scuola di medicina, non le insegnava.  
>- Si...- fu la monosillabica risposta che aleggiò flebile e timorosa nella stanza.<br>Burt si avvicinò a Kiki per depositarle un casto bacio sulle labbra ghiacciate.  
>•<em>E quando innaffio' per l'ultima volta il suo fiore, e si preparo' a metterlo al riparo sotto la campana di vetro...<em>  
>Poi annuì a se stesso fissando il vuoto per alcuni minuti come in cerca di coraggio, prima di parlare nuovamente - Mi dia la penna e...e mi dica dove devo firmare...-<br>_...scopri' che aveva una gran voglia di piangere•_

Se ne stava lì sull'altalena, senza dondolare, da neanche lui sapeva bene quanto.  
>La zia Jenny era poco distante, lo osservava mentre se ne stava appoggiata ad uno dei sostegni dell'altalena stessa. Lo sguardo vacuo e l'espressione assente, però, lasciavano intuire che fosse decisamente altrove con la mente.<br>Per l'ennesima volta, con non poca difficoltà, puntò i piedini ben determinato a darsi una spinta ma, la cosa, non sembrò funzionare troppo.  
>Era stanco di stare in quel posto senza odori e stanco di stare in quella sorta di giardinetto desolato, ci avevano passato davvero troppo tempo per i suoi gusti e, per di più, il sole stava iniziando a tramontare.<br>E lui, senza sua madre, non voleva proprio saperne di vederlo.  
>Preoccupato si morse le labbra chiedendosi seriamente perchè, quest'ultima, se ne stesse cocciutamente al di là di quella porta grigia senza dar cenno di volerne uscire.<br>Di nuovo puntò i piedini al suolo, stranamente incurante del fatto che le sue scarpe si stessero macchiando con il terriccio rossastro, e stavolta la cosa sembrò funzionare: pian piano, prese ad accompagnare con il busto i piccoli movimenti che aveva generato con la sua spinta, poi iniziò a muovere anche le gambe, proprio come gli aveva spiegato sua madre. Prendendo velocità nonchè una maggior sicurezza nei movimenti si rese conto che, davvero, la cosa non era poi troppo difficile, una volta capito il lato tecnico. Insomma, in quel momento si sentì un pò più grande e se in un primo momento la cosa lo rallegrò, immediatamente dopo, percepì una sorta di retrogusto amaro che proprio non seppe spiegarsi.  
>- Zia Jenny, andiamo dentro?- chiese timidamente dopo aver pazientemente aspettato che il suo dondolio cessasse da solo dato che, fermarlo con i piedi, avrebbe implicato sporcarsi eccessivamente le scarpe.<br>- Non vuoi stare un'altro pò?- chiese lei con un dolce e caldo tono fermo, che contrastava alquanto con le grandi labbra tremanti e l'espressione del volto pressoché rigida.  
>- No, voglio andare dalla mamma...- insistette lui venendo giù dall'altalena con un gesto fluido e afferrandole la mano per essere condotto dove voleva.<br>- Aspettiamo il tramonto e poi rientriamo, ti va?- chiese Jenny accarezzandolo con l'altra mano, quella che non stringeva la sua.  
>- No, voglio andare dentro...- la pregò lui puntando i suoi grandi occhioni supplichevoli verso di lei.<br>Davanti a quegli occhi Jenny non ebbe il cuore di resistere e, lo avrebbe sinceramente accompagnato ovunque lui sarebbe voluto andare, se non avesse scorto una figura familiare farsi mestamente strada verso di loro.  
>- Burt...- mormorò lei mentre quest'utlimo, senza fiatare, prese in braccio suo figlio stringendolo forte a se.<br>- Papà?- domandò lui confuso per quel gesto improvviso. - Papà, non voglio andare sull'altalena, voglio rientrare dalla mamma- protestò dal momento che, suo padre, l'aveva posto nuovamente sul sedile in plastica.  
>- Posso...posso giusto spingerti un pò?- chiese atono stringendo tra le nocche bianche la catena dell'altalena.<br>- Non ce n'è bisogno, ho imparato: guardami!- lo informò lui, tutto orgoglioso, puntando nuovamente i piedini al suolo, nel terriccio rosso, e facendo per darsi una spinta.  
>- No- lo bloccò suo padre mantenendo la mano sulla catena in modo tale che non iniziasse a dondolare -...posso...posso farlo io, oggi...- spiegò ammorbidendo i toni - ...domani me lo farai vedere...-<br>- Ok- acconsentì Kurt annuendo mansueto con la testolina.  
>Senza fare domande, semplicemente, si lasciò spingere stando ben attento a mantenere gli occhi chiusi per non vedere il tramonto.<p>

•_[...] "Un giorno ho visto il sole tramontare quarantatré volte!"_  
><em>E più tardi hai soggiunto:<em>  
><em>"Sai... quando si è molto tristi si amano i tramonti..."<em>  
><em>"Il giorno delle quarantatré volte eri tanto triste?"<em>  
><em>Ma il piccolo principe non rispose. •<em>

_• Tutti i grandi sono stati bambini una volta. (Ma pochi di essi se ne ricordano).• _

**12 Marzo 2011**

- Sei venuto- constatò atono, senza voltarsi, percependo un sommesso rumore di passi dietro di se.  
>- Bhè, dopo il tuo messaggio, avevi dubbi in proposito?- rispose Blaine con semplicità.<br>"Vieni" recitava il messaggio.  
>Inutile dire che, con quella singola parola, Kurt aveva suscitato in lui più curiosità di quanto non avrebbe fatto se gli avesse mandato un messaggio leggermente più dettagliato. Certo, lo avrebbe sicuramente trovato prima ma non sarebbe stato animato da quello stesso, martellante, desiderio di sapere.<br>- Ultimamente ho fatto schifo come ragazzo...- sentenziò Kurt continuando a dargli le spalle. Decisamente quello era il suo stile: eroina tragica che esprimeva crudeli sentenze su se stessa senza il minimo riserbo. Anche il luogo sembrava rispondere perfettamente alla particolare esigenza di creare un certo tipo di pathos. Tuttavia Blaine continuava a chiedersi perché, tra tutte le verdi brughiere di Lima, Kurt avesse scelto proprio quelle del cimitero cittadino.  
>- Non è vero- rispose con sincerità, affiancandosi a lui e leggendo di sfuggita il nome scritto sulla lapide che si ritrovò davanti.<br>"Kirsten Elizabeth Hummel"  
>A sconcertarlo non fu tanto quello quanto la data che vi lesse immediatamente sotto:<br>**12 Marzo 2000**  
>- Oggi è il suo...- iniziò Blaine non sapendo come terminare.<br>- Andiamo, dillo, giuro che non me la prenderò...- lo invitò Kurt in un comprensivo tentativo di sdrammatizzare, infondo erano passati undici anni, non poteva ancora scoppiare a piangere ogni volta che ci pensava.  
>- Cosa?- chiese Blaine spaesato, non sapendo neanche bene come reagire. Infondo, sua madre era viva e vegeta e questo lo metteva non poco a disagio. Non che la volesse morta, assolutamente, solo che, non sapendo cosa si provasse, era terrorizzato dal dire o dal fare qualcosa di inopportuno proprio in quel momento così delicato.<br>- "Complemorte"- citò Kurt mimando delle virgolette con le mani.  
>- Io...non avevo nessunissima intenzione di dirlo...- si precipitò a spiegare Blaine sgranando gli occhi scuri, timoroso di aver dato quell'impressione.<br>- Certo...- lo tranquillizzò Kurt con un mezzo sorriso.  
>- Te lo giuro!- ribadì Blaine cercando di convincerlo.<br>- Su cosa?- chiese l'altro  
>- Sul fatto che credo senza la minima ombra di dubbio che tu non sia stato un pessimo ragazzo...-<br>- Che giuramento intricato!- constatò Kurt voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, giusto per essere sicuro di aver capito bene.  
>- Tu sei intricato!- ribatté Blaine convinto<br>- Ha parlato l'uomo che va in giro con le teste d'aglio in tasca...-  
>- Quello è Wes!- si difese allora lui.<br>- Si ma tu esci con Wes, quindi per la proprietà transitiva, sei responsabile quanto lui-  
>- L'algebra ti sta seriamente dando alla testa!- gli fece notare Blaine annuendo sicuro.<br>Kurt si limitò a sorridere e a ripiombare nel silenzio.  
>Il vento ancora fresco, nonostante le giornate si stessero sensibilmente riscaldando, frusciava sibilando tra i rami degli alberi ancora parzialmente spogli.<br>- Come... Come è successo?- chiese Blaine d'un tratto, trovato improvvisamente il coraggio.  
>- Una macchina non si è fermata allo stop...andava veloce, molto veloce e...l'ha investita in pieno. Lei era in bici...- si sforzò di raccontare Kurt che, per quanto ci stesse provando con tutto se stesso, proprio non riuscì ad impedire la discesa di due grosse, calde, silenziose lacrime. - Avevo sette anni-<br>- Mi dispiace...- ammise Blaine sinceramente dispiaciuto, annaspando in quell'inaspettato fiume di parole: la diga si era rotta e lui si era ritrovato travolto dall'acqua.  
>- Non c'è stato molto da fare, è morta dopo una settimana...abbiamo dovuto lasciarla andare...ed io stavo iniziando a mettere da parte tutta questa storia quando, ripulendo in soffitta, ho ritrovato questo dannatissimo libro...- disse alzando il braccio sinistro e rivelando un sottile libricino bianco che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto nascosto alla sua vista.<br>Immediatamente Blaine riconobbe la copertina ed iniziò a spiegarsi, almeno in parte, lo strano comportamento di Kurt.  
>- Era un segno: non dovevo, non devo, dimenticare. E così ho avuto la geniale idea di rileggerlo e, stamattina, l'ho finito. Per la venticinquesima volta in vita mia. Ed è stata la cosa più straziante che io abbia fatto negli ultimi undici anni, a parte cercare qualche vestito decente nell'armadio di Rachel...- gli confidò all'improvviso scoppiando a piangere e percependo chiaramente la scomparsa di quel nodo che, da tre settimane a quella parte, sembrava aver preso residenza fissa nella bocca del suo intestino.<br>- È così orribile il contenuto di quell'armadio?- chiese Blaine comprensivo, battendogli dolci colpetti sulle spalle e carezzandogli lievemente, di tanto in tanto, le bianchissime guance.  
>- Non immagini neanche quanto...ed io, quel dannatissimo tramonto, volevo vederlo! Davvero, non avevo fatto altro che aspettarla per tutto quello stramaledettissimo giorno!- gli confessò l'altro stringendolo forte a se mentre una raffica di singhiozzi aveva sensibilmente iniziato a scuoterlo.<br>- Lo so, lo so...- fu tutto quello che Blaine riuscì a dire ricambiando la stretta con pari intensità.  
>- Mi dai questo libro, per favore?- domandò poi, non appena i singhiozzi dell'altro si furono fatti meno insistenti, allungando una mano in direzione del suddetto oggetto. Immediatamente la sua richiesta venne esaudita.<br>- Ora, ti va di vedere il tramonto con me? Niente teste d'aglio e libri poco piacevoli: solo io e te.- provò Blaine notando che, il sole stava iniziando nuovamente a calare, com'era normale che fosse data l'ora. -...magari usciamo dal cimitero, prima...- aggiunse prendendolo per mano e facendo per tirarlo via con se, ben intenzionato a non aspettare l'arrivo della notte lì dentro. Una volta visti, i film splatter, sono duri a dimenticarsi.  
>- Ok- acconsentì Kurt arrestandosi un momento per indurlo a voltarsi. L'espressione interrogativa che si dipinse sul volto di Blaine fu immediatamente dissipata da un bacio che si depositò rapido sulle sue labbra e che non tardò ad essere ricambiato ed approfondito.<br>- pomiciare tra le lapidi non è la mia massima aspirazione...- gli sussurrò Kurt a fior di labbra  
>- Ti dirò, neanche la mia...- concordò Blaine inumidendosi le labbra, seppur non ve ne fosse il minimo bisogno. - sai cosa? Ti aspetto qui fuori in macchina, tu prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi e, che so...salutala e...salutamela...- si congedò lui con una carezza ed un occhiolino.<br>- Arrivo subito- fu tutto quello che ricevette in risposta.

Assurdo, pensò Blaine osservando quel libricino mentre camminava ad agio lungo il sentiero che portava all'uscita principale, mai avrebbe pensato che ad un oggetto apparentemente tanto inoffensivo potesse essere legata una simile sofferenza. Eppure, aveva visto "Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti" tante di quelle volte che una cosa del genere avrebbe dovuto aspettarsela.  
>Distrattamente lo sfogliò, notando che un gradevole profumo impregnava ancora quelle pagine.<br>Chanel n. 5, gli sembrò di riconoscere, più volte l'aveva percepito provenire dagli abiti di sua madre e di sua zia.  
>Poi i suoi occhi caddero sul retro dell'ultima pagina, bianca, se non fosse stato per un piccolo appunto a penna tracciato da una lineare grafia femminile.<br>Era scritto al contrario rispetto al verso del libro, quindi, per leggerlo agevolmente fu costretto a capovolgerlo:  
><em>"Tutti i grandi sono stati bambini una volta. Ma pochi di essi se ne ricordano. Tu non dimenticarlo, mai".<em>  
>Strano posto per una dedica.<br>Di sicuro, se avesse avuto a che fare con la mente che l'aveva partorita, non lo avrebbe pensato. Si sarebbe limitato a non fare domande, proprio come faceva con Kurt.

*** Spazio Autrice*  
><strong>Triste? Si, abbastanza.  
>Insomma, dato che è la prima Klaine che pubblico su questo sito "iniziamo in allegria".<br>Quando l'ho buttata giù ero appena tornata da un mese di America, insomma, rispecchiava a pieno il mio stato d'animo.  
>L'ispirazione mi è venuta laggiù mentre stavo rileggendo per la tipo 930 483 403 329esima volta il "Piccolo Principe" (che ho letto in inglese e francese, oltre che in Italiano *giuro che non è ossessivo-compulsività, è un bel libro. Punto.*). Appena ho iniziato a scrivere, avevo più o meno un'idea di dove volevo arrivare ma non avrei mai pensato che potesse uscire una cosa del genere. O_O Poi ho riletto e mi sono detta "Uhm...ok...dovrebbe andare, credo...postiamola e vediamo che succede". E così, eccomi qui. Nel momento esatto in cui ho messo l'ultimo punto mi sono sentita come se avessi appena fatto spietatamente fuori la mamma di Bambi a colpi di macete: è stato un pò straziante scrivere certe scene, spero non lo sia stato per voi leggerle.<br>Le parti in corsivo, ovviamente, non sono mie ma tratte dal libro (Saint-Exupery docet).  
>Kirsten Elizabeth Hummel è un personaggio di mia totale invenzione, invece. Mi sono sempre chiesta come potesse essere la mamma di Kurt e, dato che nessuno si è mai preso la briga di dare una qualsivoglia descrizione (a parte il fatto che aveva un buon odore, ma tutti abbiamo un buon odore se ci laviamo), ho deciso di crearla "on my own". Vi informo che sto lavorando ad un'altra fan fic su di lei che potrei postare non so quando, forse mai, ma spero di riuscirci prima o poi perchè mi sto divertendo troppo a scriverla. La cara Kiki, infatti, è un personaggio che praticamente prima ho ucciso e poi ho fatto nascere. Mi spiego, dopo questa one shot mi sono talmente tanto affezionata a lei (credo sia uno dei migliori personaggi che io abbia mai elaborato) che ho avuto la geniale idea di fare un bel "prequel" in cui narrare la storia di Burt e Kiki ed anche qualcosina riguardo la nascita di Kurt...insomma, ci sto ancora pensando...<br>Bhè questo è tutto, fatemi sapere che ne pensate. Passo e chiudo!


End file.
